Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Kerigan
Summary: Yugi's heart has been shattered from his past experiences of friend's departings. Looking back into the shadowed days, he tells his story of sorrow.


**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**By: Kerigan

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Green Day's Wake Me Up When September Ends and I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**

* * *

**

Walking along an old country road, Yugi had his hands tucked deep within his pockets. The wind was cold, and the air was thin. A cold fall was approaching. School was near, and his heart was sore. Everyone had been gone for sometime now. Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and even the Kaiba's. Yami was taken back to his own time, Tea and Tristan went to an out of state college, and Joey had a job offer down south. After that sequence of events, Yugi had moved. He had vanished too, just by himself.

**Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

**Like my fathers come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

It hurt so much, even after time. His loneliness blanketing his positive feelings. The mind that was always so happy was now dismal and forgetful. He had no idea when he had left. It must have been after high school. His grandfather had wanted to moved closer to Egypt anway, and they had hit London, England. Yugi didn't want to go to Egypt, it was very clear. The golden sand, the shining ruins...they were all Yami's.

**Seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

**Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

Tea had told him a happy goodbye. She didn't know Tristan would follow her. Or the fact they would all disappear from one another. He remembered her smiling and waving frantically as the plane was being loaded. They watched her from the glass windows. Joey waved back, Yami had smirked his dashing smirk, and Tristan had vanished. Yugi didn't know what he had done. School started in September where she had gone. Where had she gone? All Yugi knew, was that he missed her terribly. The azure eyes, the hazel hair, and her warm smiles.

**Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

Now Joey, he was the funny one. Yami had told him how his blonde haired friend was totally freaked out about this new job down south in...Osaka? Wait...Osaka isn't south of Domino. It didn't matter, it was already done. Yugi truthfully hadn't believed his friend. Joey wouldn't leave, he just couldn't. Yami had just shrugged at Yugi's comments, saying he was in denial. Which he was. Anyway, they were invited to a dinner party for their soon departing friend. He was so happy. Just like Tea. The job offered him enough to live on his own, with an apartment, without a room mate. "Yugi, I want ya to come to the airport with me, is that a'right?"

He had agreed, Yami had too. The car ride was quiet, and the roads were quite empty. Both Mouto's fidgeted the entire time. Yami was excited, Yugi was horrified. Joey was grinning so wide, it was as if someone glued a white banana to his face. When they had gotten there, went through every line imaginable, and when the time was up, they watched him off from the middle of the terminal. "I'm gonna miss ya guys!" he said, hugging Yami first. Before he hugged Yugi, he grabbed his small shoulders. "I'm gonna miss ya the most man. You were the best little guy tha' I've ever met. I'm really sorry about all the stuff I did to ya."

"No problem, Joey." he had said. "I'm going to miss you too." Then they finally hugged. The boy's body so comforting to Yugi. He was there, physically. There to calm him one last time. If he had knownYami was going to go soon as well, he would have simply died. Just flat out collapse on the floor and never wake up. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Joey." Yami was so strong. He stood there as if nothing was happening, as if it were perfectly normal for him to be leaving Domino. Yugi admired him.

"Good bye ya'll!"

"Goodbye!"

"Bye."

**Ring out the bells again.  
Like we did when spring began.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

Days had turned to weeks after that, and Yami was there every step of the way for him. At night, when he would finally cry out his sorrows, Yami would somehow always know. Like one night, Yugi was on the top bunk of the wooden bunk bed. His small frame curled in under the heavy comforter even though it was summer. It was his first time to cry in the first week without his friends. They were silent tears. Ones that just flowed without him blinking. Spilling over his handsome violet eyes.

He didn't sniffle, or utter a sound. Just cried. Then, he heard his Yami crawl up beside him. He was sitting; telling from the shadow on the walls. Yami's firm hands touched Yugi's quivering shoulder. It was like a trigger. When his warm palm reached the silky nightgown's sleeve, Yugi uttered a sob. One that choked him with grief. They were like that for a while. Yami just watching over him as he allowed himself to be vulnerable. I guess that's what partner's are for. When one needed to let down his shield's the other was there to raise them up. "I love you Yugi, just remember that." his voice said.

"I love you too Yami." that's what Yugi said.

**Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rest,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

After that night, and several other nights later, Yugi had stopped mourning. His heart had eventually began to scab over. Then the weeks came again like normal. Morning, Noon, then night. It was like a great dream. Yami was always there. When Yugi woke up, when they ate breakfast, then summer school, then lunch, then play time, then tooth brushing and finally bed time. One night, Yugi had sat down in Yami's bed and waited for him to get out of the shower. He mused over his golden puzzle that hung from his neck. It was no longer shining, but he figured that was because there wasn't a lot of light in the room. His mind must have blocked out the fact that it had instantly stopped shining. When he looked up, his heart stopped momentarily, and the time around him slowed.

Standing in the doorway was Yami. His figure transparent, his eyes looking into his with so much love it frightened the boy. Yami was very sophisticated, and never allowed his emotions to show too much. Now, they were just open. "Abiou." he said softly, taking a step towards him. "Abiou, I'm sorry."

"Yami?" his throat had closed. He instinctively knew what was happening, but his mind was in denial still. It wasn't true. His love wasn't leaving. His best friend, his world! No it couldn't be. It was just a horrible, horrible dream.

**Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

Yugi stood up with shaky legs, the puzzle knocked heavily on the floor. "Yami?" he muttered once more. His eyes blurred, his hands shook. The man had come to him instead of allowing his little partner to come.

He smiled softly, very softly, too softly. "You must not be sad. This was going to happen." Two arms stretched out to hug the smaller boy. They were dim, but he was still there. His body was still warm, his sent of cinnamon was still there. Yugi cried. His thoughts were racing.

"I love you. Do not forget that."

"I w-won't. I can't."

Yami's grip tightened as he felt himself being pulled out of this time. "Don't be sad."

Yugi's arms tightened too. "I..I.." his body shook, and he let out a loud sob. Another choking sob that racked his lungs, and his heart. "I will be sad, but I w-won't f-f-forget you! I won't! I love you!" the words just fell out. His knees buckled, and he suddenly realized there was no longer anyone there. The room was empty, his world was gone. "Yami?" he whispered, his eyes still pouring salty drops. The question was never answered, and for once in a long, long while, he cried alone.

**Like my fathers come to pass.  
Twenty years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

That was when the grandfather had decided to move. He feared for his grandson and wanted him to get a new hold of life. The sparkle was gone in his boy's eyes, and his face had just fallen into an emotionless void. He was quieter, but he ate a bit more. That's how Yugi ended up here. A school bus drove past him, and the long blades of velvety green grass shivered. School started at the beginning of November. It was a hard school, and hopefully that would take his mind off sorrow. The Millennium Puzzle had not vanished. It was kept in his closet, behind the hung clothes in a secret compartment.

**Wake me up when September ends.**

One day, when his heart was healed, he would bring himself to look at it again. It was a sort of goal. Once he looked at the old trinket, he would know, he was himself again.

**Wake me up when September ends.**


End file.
